To Whom I belong ?
by AtchanKaze
Summary: Namine Williams was dating the most hottest guy she had ever know Roxas Daniel. but when Roxas dies. Namine starts to lose hope. Then she meets Sora Kaze, who is super cute and dates him. But when Roxas comes back, her life gets twisted. Sora , Namine One Shot.


I was 6th years old, when I first met him. We were in the park. I was doing my drawing , when I felt someone staring at my drawing over my shoulder. I turned around to see a blond spiky boy smiling widely. '' your picture needs more details ''. he said . He came next to me and started to draw. '' hey ''. I said smiling a little. He continued to fix my drawing with his brilliant idea.

'' there done ''. he said smiling and showed it to me. I stared at it and looked away trying to hide my laugh. He smiled . '' go on , I won't mind ''. I started to laugh and he joined me. Soon it was time to go. '' okay it was nice meeting you … umm ''. '' Namine ''. I said. He smiled . '' Roxas ''. and walked away . I smiled and did the same.

We soon started to meet each other more often , in the festivals , movies , or parties. We became good friends and then he said something to me which was completely unexpected for me .

'' Namine , I really love you ''. I kissed him saying. '' love you too ''.

we both dated for long , but that's when that incident happened.

We both heading back from our date to his home. As we arrived , suddenly we saw his all home on fire. His parents and his younger brother Ventus weren't outside meaning they were inside the house, trapped. Roxas immediately went inside to save his family. I called the police , the ambulance and fire people. A few minutes later the fire was out and Roxas's parents were safe and unharmed. But I couldn't see Roxas or Ventus. So I sent the fire people to look for them. They checked the house once again. And finally found them. But when they both came closer. I screamed.

'' No ! ''. I fell on my knees crying my heart out. Roxas was lying on a white sheet, eyes closed and not breathing. Ventus did exactly what Roxas did. I lost Roxas. Roxas left me all alone in this world. He's gone and never coming back.

That following night, my parents located me into a new city, new school. I didn't make any friends, people called me ' the weird girl or Missy doesn't talk much '. I kept myself away from everybody, but how would I know that the same time, I would meet someone exactly like Roxas.

His name was Sora. He was popular. Every girl and guy loved him. He was always grinning . He helped everyone inn any way he can. Most of the times he was a big idiot. Rumours go around saying that he is dating a girl named Kairi, but some are saying he's not.

'' like I care ''. I said. The teacher starts announcing the partners for the project.

'' Namine Williams and Sora Kaze ''. I gasp and looked up. Half of the girls looked jealous and other cursing me. The boys all grinning at me. Sora comes too me , grinning as usual.

'' hey there , I'm Sora ''. I didn't look up and replied. '' Namine ''.

'' I bet , we're gonna have a blast ''. Sora said smiling , while I just nodded and still kept looking down.

After a few days , Sora kept coming too me. Trying to be friendly, talking to me. Asking if I wanted to hang out of him and his friends , but I kept on rejecting. I know I'm sounding rude , but I don't want to get too close to Sora since he's popular and he's just like Roxas.

That night, I returned to my home. I was heading for my bathroom when someone comes from behind me and backs up me into a wall. He covered my mouth from me making a sound. He lit a cigarette lighter , bring it closer to our faces . He smiled.

'' you're more prettier in the dark ''. I couldn't say anything but stare at him.

'' I know why you were avoiding me ''. he let go of my mouth for me to speak . '' really ? ''. he nodded.

'' hmm... it's pretty simple ''. I stared at him scarcely. '' I remind you of your ex-boyfriend ''. '' his name was Roxas right ! ''.

I was dumbed. _ ' how did he know and how does he know Roxas ? '._ '' H-H ow do you know about Roxas ''.

he smiled. '' me and Roxas were childhood friends. Best friends in fact. I moved away , but I promised him that I will stay in touch with him. He said the same. We kept in touch, told each other everything , even about you. Then he didn't reply to my calls and messages. When my mom called his parents , they told us everything. That's when I found out that you were transferring here. I promised Roxas that I will keep you safe and happy. I started to cry and smile. He looked away.

'' sorry , I failed my promise ''. he looked down , miserable . I put my forehead on his. He looked surprised. '' N-No , you didn't fail . You kept trying to make me happy and not left alone. I was the one who didn't try. But now I will ''. I stared at him truly smiling. '' really ''. he said. I nodded . He hugged me and I did back. '' I'll keep you happy Namine ''. '' sure you will , Sora ''. I said. Through out the time . I started to enjoy myself with Sora. But I've noticed that what ever Sora likes to do , exactly what Roxas did. I decided to find out. We sat in the park, Sora went to buy some Sea Salt Ice Cream.

'_ that's what Roxas would always buy '. _

Soracame back and offered a Sea Salt Ice Cream to me. I smiled and accepted . We talked and it was time to go. Sora kissed my cheek . Making me blush. He laughed.

'' later Nami ''. I froze.

_' That's what Roxas used to call me '._

I realized it. Roxas was in Sora all along. The way he acted, did everything and calling me by my nickname. I ran up to him and hugged him. I cried my heart out. Sora smilied and hugged me back.

'' you were in Sora all along ''. '' yeah , Sora said I can go inside him to be with you ''. I looked up to him. Smiling I kissed him.

'' I love you '' '' I love you too Nami ''.

Even though I can't see your true self. Even though , you're in some body's else body. I will love you always. You'll be in my heart. Sora and Roxas . I love you both.


End file.
